


A small misunderstanding

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Subterfuge is an all time favorite of mine. Mix in angst and a 76 out of his element and you get this!





	

A harsh whisper filled your ear while a tight grip on your forearm reminded you than 76 was not meant to be wearing fancy suits bedecked with a bowtie.

“Killing someone with poison is a cowardly thing! Why can’t we just shoot the asshole?” His face was completely uncovered, fingers almost painfully gripping your elbow now.

“It needs to be subtle, and we’d never get out of here if we just shot him.” You were reaching to push him away when the door to the hallway opened suddenly.

The only thought you had then was to not blow your cover. You just hoped he wouldn’t kill you later for this.

Instead of pushing him away, you grabbed his coat sleeve, pulling him down suddenly and crashing your lips together.

Everything happened so fast and your breathing was shallow when you parted and you didn’t even have to fake the embarrassment for whoever had opened the door.

A strong red blush dominated your face while 76 cleared his throat and fixed his suit while wiping away the small trace of red from his lips.

“Nothing to see here, kid.” 76′s steel filled voice spooked away the young server, leaving the two of you to collect yourselves and join the party once more.

You followed almost meekly after 76, on his arm as his date for the occasion.

“Ahem.. we can leave early. It appears everything is in order, sir.” You smiled convincingly to anyone you met eyes with as you gave a cursory glance around the room.

You only received a grunt in affirmation.

You steered him towards the exit, waving a small goodbye to the host.

The night air was cold and welcome, cooling you off after the sudden kiss you had shared.

Your stomach had been turning, completely confused. You had felt him kiss back almost instantly, but you didn’t know if he just had fast reflexes or…

“Y/n.” You were snapped out of your thoughts, your eyes coming down from the night sky to rest on 76′s visor-less face.

It held the usual unfeeling expression it always had whenever he had his visor off. You surmised he must have fast reflexes as you slid into the back seat of the town car.

After his door had been closed and the car took you to the hotel you shared for this mission, there was nothing but silence in the car.

Cold, stony silence.

You crossed your knees, trying to to jitter too much from the unsettling ball of nerves in the pit of your stomach.

The slit in your evening dress revealed a small expanse of your thigh to 76, who had been staring at you the entire time from the hallway to now.

He watched as the black fabric stretched just a little and showed you had worn garters to help conceal the fact you had a weapon holster on beneath your dress.

You were so lost in thought about how stupid you felt that you didn’t hear him swallow, but his cough got your attention.

“Need a drink?” You asked, completely unaware of his rather obvious thoughts.

“Oh yes.” his voice was almost hoarse, and very tense. He had simply ignored everything about you besides your performance on the battlefield before, but now all he could focus on, all he could see was how completely sexual every move you made was.

Your lips were pouty, covered in a delicious shade of red that he couldn’t get out of his mind. Your legs were enticing and soft, and he wondered how they would feel locked around his waist as he kissed you again.

He growled to himself, angry that he was loosing his cool for a woman. He had never had this issue before. And all over one stupid kiss.

The moment the town car stopped in front of the hotel, he opened the door and nearly jumped out of the car. He was so antsy that he didn’t realized he slammed the door shut.

He was tearing his bowtie off as he stormed up the steps and into the lobby, heading straight for the room to change and leave again.

After hastily paying the driver, you stepped out of the car and hurried up the steps. You didn’t know what was eating at him, but you felt very responsible for some reason.

His anger left a tangible trail. People standing to the side looking offended and staring in the direction of the elevators.

You saw the back of his head as he was stepping into the elevator, and you knew if you didn’t reach him now, you would probably never talk to him again.

He was already distant enough when on missions, you didn’t need him to be completely unavailable.

“Jack!” You had ran the length of the hallway, cursing the existence of high heels the entire way.

You had barely slipped through the closing doors, stumbling at the sudden stop of your momentum. “What the hell is wrong with you?” You didn’t mean for it to come out that harsh, or that loud but you were out of breath and had plenty of adrenaline running through your system.

The air felt cold for a moment while you straightened up and turned a glare on 76 as you lifted your eyes to his face.

The glare switched to a shock as you looked into the angry and disgruntled mess that was 76′s face. His hair was all mussed up, bowtie dangling from his neck, teeth grit in a near snarl as he stared at you with a look you couldn’t identify.

The closest you could come to describing it was rage, but his skin wasn’t red like you saw when he screamed at a recruit for almost getting their entire team killed.

No, this wasn’t rage.

Your skin prickled when you felt the air shift from frigid to unbearably hot in a split second. You felt the feeling that came with shame and fear. Which one it was that you were feeling, you didn’t know.

Your entire body burned with it as he took a step closer to you and you suddenly knew that it was fear you felt.

You knew because before his boot touched down after that first step, you had drew the gun you had holstered and aimed dead center on his chest.

It had only been a few seconds from the time the elevator doors closing to now, but the look 76 had on his face was so foreign, and his actions were so wild that you panicked and reverted straight to training.

Both of you were so shocked by the sight of your gun, but you held it steady while internally freaking out.

His face shifted to confusion, his arms coming up slowly as he stared at your hands. “Y/n… put that away.” His voice was strained as his eyes flickered from your startled and scared face to your gun.

Your breathing was shallow as you fought the panic that was trying to push its way into your bones.

“Y/n… put it away. Now.” The elevator dinged, signaling the doors about to open. You wavered on whether or not to do as he said for a moment before putting the safety back on and slipping the gun away seamlessly just as the doors opened for a group to enter.

You pressed yourself to the side, giving a strained smile to the laughing group dressed for clubbing as the elevator closed to bring you to your floor.

76 had moved to stand next to you, hand resting on your side assuring you wouldn’t be able to run away now.

The 6 or so seconds it took for the elevator to get to your floor seemed to last forever as your skin crawled in fear. Unbearable heat radiated from the firm grip he had on your side and you didn’t know if you were thankful the doors opened or not.

He steered you out of the elevator and towards your room, keeping a steady hold on you the entire way.

He swiped the card and pushed open the door, pulling you in front of him and into the room before he let the door close on its own.

Before the lock could click back in place, he had you pinned to the wall, a leg pressed between yours, blocking you from grabbing your gun again as his face came dangerously close to your again.

You turned your head to the side, a grimace on your face for letting him get you alone. There was obviously something terribly wrong and he was going to kill you now for who knows what reason. You should have just taken your time getting a different elevator or-

Every thought stopped as his mouth closed against your collarbone, tongue flicking over your skin.

Your gasp wasn’t out of fear or even shock. It was a gasp of desire. You had a sudden realization. He hadn’t been angry in the elevator, he had been hungry. Starved.

The blush that covered your cheeks was a mix of embarrassment and lust. And when he nipped your skin, a moan fell from your lips.

“’m sorry I scared you earlier, Y/n.” another nip at your throat, “Didn’t mean to…” His hands skimmed your sides, reveling in the feel of the silky fabric against your curves.

“I was just so caught up on how good you looked in that dress and it got to me…” His hands found their way to your hips before slipping underneath your ass and lifting you up to pin you against the wall.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to kiss you and how badly I wanted to kiss you again.” His words left heat pooling in your stomach and hot breaths on your neck.

You could no longer think as his hands pushed your dress up and easily tossed your holster and gun on the bed.

“I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about how I wanted to do more than just kiss you, Y/n.” He met your gaze before taking your mouth with his own once again.


End file.
